


Technology These Days

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: Alec Hardy Embraces the Lingo [5]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Brief mention of an attack, F/M, Fluff, Minor kitchen injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Alec and Rose have their futures together on their minds.  Alec talks to Rose about Daisy and how she'll fit into everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technology These Days

“Bloody hell.” Alec mumbled as he looked over the case files laid out on his desk.

“Now what’s wrong?” Rose questioned as she walked into his office. They had planned to meet for lunch, but his current case had him stuck behind his desk so Rose decided to drop his lunch off instead.

“These phone messages are all in code.” He took the bag she was holding from her and set it down on the desk. “I have no idea how we’re going to decipher them.”

“Can I see?” She questioned, moving over to where he was sitting.

“Aye, go ahead.”

Picking up one of the files, she reads through the text messages. “How old is the suspect?”

“Twenty. Why?”

“He’s texting one of his mates, yeah? The ‘v’ means very. Like in this one, here.” She placed the file down and points to the message she was referring. “Cassandra is looking v fine. Here’s another one. Girl has a v fine arse.” Rose pursed her lips, glancing over at Alec. “Was Cassandra the victim?”

“Victim’s friend.”

“So the suspect knew Cassandra and the victim or just Cassandra?”

“He won’t talk, but I think he knew them both.” Alec let out a frustrated sigh, tossing his glasses on the desk.

Rose ran her fingers through his hair gently before placing a kiss on his cheek. “I’m sorry this case is so tough. Maybe once you talk to Cassandra, she’ll be able to give you something to prompt the suspect into admitting something.”

“Hopefully.” Alec tugged her into his lap before kissing her gently. “Thank you, for helping to figure out the texts.”

“It’s okay. Glad I could help. I have to get back to work soon. Try to come home tonight, yeah? It was too quiet in the house last night.”

“Aye, I’m sorry. Can you bring your laptop and work in here?” He asked, a hopeful smile on his face.

“Sorry, love.” She ran her fingers over his cheek before kissing his lips. “I have two conference calls this afternoon and I have to go look at that office space Dad wants to use for a possible Torchwood location. Hopefully you’ll have this case sorted by the weekend.”

“Hope I can get it sorted by tonight.”

Rose stood up from his lap and smoothed down her skirt. “Just be careful, yeah? I don’t want you making yourself sick.” She told him softly, giving him a shy smile.

“I won’t, Rose. I promise. Miller will look after me.”

“You can call her Ellie you know. I think she might like that instead of Miller.”

“I’ll try.”

As Rose walked through the door that night, she heard her phone ping. Putting her bag down on the coffee table, she pulled her phone out to read the text Alec sent her.

_Be home soon. You looked v beautiful today._

With a grin on her face, she hugged her phone to her chest, letting out a content hum before heading upstairs, into their room. They had been together for almost a year now and she was grateful for every day she had with him. Sitting on the bed, she typed out a reply to him.

_You looked v handsome today, yourself. – R_

After taking her shoes off, Rose made her way back downstairs, into the kitchen to start on dinner. The idea of settling down with Alec was becoming something that was on her mind more and more the past few weeks. She knew he was waiting on her before bringing it up again, wanting her to be settled with their new life. Jackie would want a big wedding and reception to follow but Rose would want something small, with just Daisy and her parents and Tony.

The other half of her was arguing that they hadn’t been together that long and she might be rushing into things with Alec. But things never felt rushed, not with Alec. He always made things better. Daisy was fine with Rose being in her dad’s life and Rose made sure the pair had plenty of father-daughter time whenever Daisy came to visit them. She wished for Alec’s sake, that Daisy lived closer to them, or that they lived closer to her. She was pulled from her musings when she accidentally burned her hand on the pan she was using, quickly moving over to the sink for cold water.

Alec walked into the house and made his way into the kitchen to see Rose holding back tears as she tended to her burn. Making his way over to her, he took over his girlfriend’s care. “What happened?” He questioned softly, reaching into one of the draws for the burn cream he insisted on keeping in the kitchen.

“I wasn’t paying attention.” She mumbled quietly, watching as he tended to her hand. “Can you turn the stove off before I burn the house down?”

Alec reached over and turned the knob and moved the pan off of the burner before looking at her hand again. “Does it hurt?”

“Yeah, a bit. I don’t know how long I was holding the pan. Now I ruined dinner too.”

“Its’s okay, love. We can order Chinese or Thai.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips before cupping the back of her head with his free hand. “How long did you have it under the water?”

“Not long, less than ten minutes.” She sniffled a bit, looking up at him. She usually had a high pain tolerance, which meant this burn must not be good.

“I’ll wait to put the burn cream on it then. How about we settle you on the couch and I’ll get a bowl for you to soak your hand in?”

“I can do it. You just got home.”

“Aye, but I want to take care of you, for a change.” He gave her a smile before running his thumb over her cheek.

She gave him a small smile before nodding her head. “Okay. I can settle myself on the couch though.” Leaning up a bit, Rose pressed a kiss to his lips before heading into the living room to get settled.

Alec filled a bowl with cool water and carried it into the living room, setting it down on the floor next to Rose. “Will you be comfortable on the floor?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’ll clean up the kitchen once I’ve had a chance to let my hand soak.”

“I’ll take care of it.” He reassured her before heading towards the kitchen.

“Alec?” She called before he could go into the kitchen.

“Aye, love?”

“Thank you, for taking care of me.”

“I quite enjoy taking care of you.” He grinned, shaking his head as he headed into the kitchen to clean up the stove and order dinner for the two of them. Ending the call, he took the flowers he got her and placed them in a vase with some water before bringing them out to the living room to set them down on the coffee table.

“Those are lovely.” Rose told him as he sat down on the floor next to her. “Are they for me?”

“Who else would I get flowers for?” Slipping his arm around her waist, he looked at her hand as he sat in the water.

“My favorite stargazer lilies too. Did I forget an anniversary?” She pursed her lips, leaning her head against his shoulder.

“No, that’s next week. I wanted to get you flowers, that’s all.”

“Thank you. Getting flowers from you is one of my favorite things in the world.”

“Aye? What else?”

“Mm, anything we do together really, being with you brings me peace.”

“Except when you’re trying to cook dinner for us.” He teased her lightly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“I’m usually fine making dinner for us.”

“What had you distracted then?” Alec asked softly as he laid his head against hers.

“I was thinking about you in a way. About the house and the future and how happy I am Daisy likes me, you know? I’m happy. After everything that happened with the Doctor and coming here, I never thought I would be happy again. But then I met you and we became friends and I was happy, very happy.”

“It might be selfish of me, but I am happy you’re here, with me.” Alec bent down and kissed her slowly. Pulling back slightly, he looked into her eyes. “If you could go back, would you?”

“No.” Rose answered quickly, shaking her head slightly. “I have you, Mum, Tony, Dad, Daisy, and Mickey over here. That’s all I need. You’re all I need.” She promised, giving him a smile.

“Aye, you and Daisy are all I need.” Alec told her softly before pressing another kiss to her lips.

“So how did the rest of your case end up?” Rose questioned, later that night as they got ready for bed. He had bandaged up her hand loosely after he cleaned it up. Alec had helped her to change as well and Rose was watching as he changed into his pajamas.

“Well, Cassandra admitted that she did know the suspect and that she had introduced her friend to him that night. She didn’t know he was going to attack her.”

“Did he admit to it?”

“He did. We found the CCTV footage from outside the club too. Hopefully he pleads guilty and this will be over soon.” He climbed into the bed next to her and settled in, letting her lean against him. “Hopefully this means we can have a v relaxing weekend together.”

Rose giggled softly, cuddling against his side. “You’re really only supposed to use some of these sayings on social media, my love.”

“I just don’t understand why there is this need to shorten already short words into letters. You’re typing out three extra letters to form a word. You won’t get far in life if you can’t properly form a sentence with full words in it.” He huffed, slipping an arm around her. “All these people will have code words on the CV’s and they’ll wonder why no one is hiring them.”

“Well, we’ll just have to make sure Daisy knows how to have a well written CV when it’s her time, yeah?” Secretly, Rose loved it when he went off on one of his tangents. Not that she would ever bring it up.

“I spoke with Daisy yesterday.” He told her softly, trying to go back to normal conversation. “She wants to know if she can live with us.”

“Yeah? Are things getting tough with Tess for her?”

“A bit, I think. Tess is getting married to that bloke.”

Rose winced a bit, knowing that he meant the one she had cheated on him with. She also knew how Daisy felt about him. “You know it doesn’t matter to me if she lives with us. Would be nice having her around more. But does she want to leave her friends?”

“They have all of this technology, I think she’ll find a way to talk to them.”

She pressed a kiss to his cheek, a soft smile on her face. “You should ask her. It will be hard at her age to leave her friends.”

“She could make new ones.”

“Talk to her.” Rose pressed, looking up at him. “If she’s fine with leaving them then I will support any decisions the two of you make to where Daisy wants to live.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Daisy is part of you and I love you both. It’s been three years since you’ve properly seen her, aside from the weeklong visit she had during New Year’s.”

“I’ll talk to her then.” Alec promised, leaning down for a kiss.

Rose tilted her head up and kissed his lips gently. “All this worrying isn’t good for you.” She told him softly. “Slow down a bit. I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t. I’ll slow down.” Shifting around in the bed, he moved them both so they were laying down. When Rose cuddled up against his chest, he moved the blankets more around her so she would be comfortable. “How is your hand?”

“Doesn’t hurt right now. Whatever you did, worked.”

“I burnt my hand when I was in my first flat. Called my Mam for help and that’s what she told me to do.”

“Smart woman.”

“She was one of the smartest I knew.”

“You’ll have to tell me stories one day.” Rose told him as she let out a small yawn.

“Next time Daisy is here, I’ll tell you both.” Alec promised, running his hand up and down her back, knowing that would usually sooth her to sleep. When he looked down a few minutes later, he saw she was fast asleep. Carefully pulling his phone off of the side table, he took the picture of the two of them before turning off his side lamp. Pulling up Instagram, he posted the picture of the two of them before falling asleep himself.

_V happy when she’s by my side_


End file.
